Atrapados en el Acto
by ilyquinn
Summary: Traducción. Historia original por NatesMama. Yo sólo soy la traductora, jeje. Summary: Booth y Brennan no son tan escurridizos como creen.


**Mi primera traducción, espero les guste la historia. Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, le pertenece a Fox, ni siquiera la historia me pertenece, es de Natesmama quien fue tan gentil de dejarme traducirla, nada es mío. **

**.**

Atrapados en el Acto

El Director Asistente del FBI, Andrew Hacker, salió de su Lexus, tomando su portafolio casi vació y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se pavoneaba por el estacionamiento subterraneo del Hoover, preguntandose por enesima vez por qué su puesto de estacionamiento estaba más lejos de los ascensores que algunos de los agentes especiales que estaban por debajo de él. Al pasar entre dos SUV, notó que las ventanas de uno de ellos estaban empañadas, como si alguien estuviera dentro.

Se detuvo, miró en la ventana del lado del pasajero para tratar de ver si alguien estaba ahí. Al momento en que presionó su nariz contra el vidrio, la SUV comenzó a mecerse, lentamente al principio, luego con un ritmo más sincopado, a medida que el movimiento aumento, Andrew se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, de que alguien estaba teniendo sexo en un vehículo del gobierno, el rubor cubrió su rostro, junto con una sonrisa lasciva. _Me preguntó ¿Quién estará consiguiendo algo tan temprano? _Pensó, aún tratando de ver a través del vidrio negro.

De repente, una mano femenina golpeó la ventana, los dedos se encrespaban de una forma que sólo podría describirse como éxtasis, a juzgar por los jadeos y gemidos entrecortados que provenían desde adentro, alguien la estaba pasando muy bien. La mano cubrió la ventana lo suficiente para que Andrew intentara adivinar quien era, y cuando la mujer empuñó su mano, pudo ver claramente el anillo que llevaba, un anillo que reconoció de inmediato. _Temperance. _

Hacker dio un salto hacía atrás, atrapado entre la verguenza y la ira. Podía oír claramente a Brennan gimiendo desde el asiento trasero, sus gritos subían cada vez más de tono, la SUV se mecía más y más fuerte, al final recordó que sus pies podían moverse, Hacker se dirigió a la parte delantera de la SUV para ver a quien pertenecía el puesto, sus ojos se posaron resignados en el letrero que lo designaba.

_Reservado para el Agente Especial S. Booth. _

_**.**_

Angela Montenegro caminaba con determinación dentro de los muros del Jeffersonian, con la única misión de hacer salir a su mejor amiga con ella esa noche. Brennan había estado trabajando todo el día y toda la noche en su más reciente caso, descansando sólo cuando su compañero venía y la arrastraba fuera para comer. Pero desde que habían cerrado el caso anoche, Angela estaba segura de que podía engatusar a Brennan para beber uno o dos tragos y tal vez encontrar a alguien atractivo para bailar, todo esto en su club favorito. Cuando dio la vuelta, notó que Brennan no se encontraba en su escritorio, entró a la oficina, vio en el en el sofá y en el área de trabajo y no encontró nigún rastro de su amiga. De repente, un ruido emanó del cuarto de baño_,_ y ella no pudo resistirse a llamar a la puerta para tratar de asustar un poquito a Brennan. Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y levantó la mano para llamar cuando lo oyó. "_Oh... Dios... no te detengas.._." La voz de Brennan era entercortada, llena de desesperación y pasión.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Susurró Angela, para sí misma, presionó su oído contra la puerta descaradamente, tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando. Oyó una ligera bofetada o algo parecido, seguido de la única cosa que nunca esperó oír de la única persona que menos esperaba.

"Jesus... Bones... estás tan malditamente buena... no te muevas... _!Justo ahí, nena!" _El grito ahogado de Booth, hizo que Angela saltara hacía atrás en estado de shock. En ese momento Hodgins entró a la oficina, buscando a Brennan. Vio a Angela recostada en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y con un pequeño brillo en ellos.

"¿Ang?" Se acercó más, la expresión en su rostro lo asusto un poco. "¿Algo está mal?"

Angela salió de su asombro, justo a tiempo para agarrar a Hodgins, poner su mano sobre su boca y arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina. "Shhhh... ¡No queremos que nos oigan!"

Lo arrastró por todo el pasillo hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¡Oh por Dios, Jack! Oh, mi Dios!" Ella se dejó caer en su escritorio y aplaudió con entusiasmo, sonriendo como si fuera navidad.

"Angela, ¿Qué está pasando?" Hodgins estaba verdaderamente confundido a este punto, y el comportamiento de Angela sólo estaba haciendo que su cabeza diera más vueltas. Su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Brennan y Booth entraron, sosteniendo cafés y bolsas de, lo que era más probable, el desayuno.

"¡Buenos días cerebritos! ¡Trajimos bagels!" Booth se dejó caer en el sofá de Angela, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa delante de él y sonriendo. "¿Alguien más tiene hambre? ¡Yo estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Brennan se sentó junto a Booth y sacó los bagels, poniendolos en servilletas y abriendo los contenedores de queso crema que vienen con ellos. "Yo también estoy hambrienta. ¿Angela? ¿Hodgins? ¿Quieren algo?"

Angela río entre dientes y se levantó de su silla para pararse frente al par, puso sus manos en su caderas. "Sí, apuesto que ambos están muy hambrientos." Sornió maliciosamente. "¿Abrimos el apetito esta mañana? ¿No es así?"

Booth y Brennan palidecieron al mismo tiempo, mirandose el uno al otro antes de mirar a Angela, de pronto el comentario de Angela de no dejar que los oyeran, tuvo mucho sentido para Hodgins. Imitó la sonrisa de Angela, se acercó a Booth para tomar un bagel, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Bien por ti, hombre." dijo en voz baja. "Ya era hora." Tomó uno de los cafés y salió de la oficina. Podía oír la voz emocionada de Angela mientras cruzaba el laboratorio, haciendolo reír. "_Nunca saldrán vivos de ahí_." Pensó.

**.**

La Agente Especial Peyton Perotta caminaba con determinación a las salas de interrogatorio del Hoover, pasando nerviosamente su mano por su perfecto cabello rubio y probando repetidamente su aliento mientras se dirigía al lugar. El Director Hacker le había pedido que asistiera a Booth en el interrogatorio del sospechoso del caso de asesino en serie. Él y la Dra. Brennan habían estado trabajando en él, porque el asesino había puesto en marcha un sitio web donde detallaba sus asesinatos, y Peyton era una experta en crímenes ciberneticos. Habían requerido su aporte para ayudar a Booth a conseguir la confesión del sospechoso que habían traído ese mismo día y Perotta estaba más que feliz de ayudar. Sobre todo si se trataba de estar en la misma habitación con el Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

Perotta no había trabajado con Booth desde el caso del jugador de hockey que fue asesinado, pero se veían con bastante frecuencia en el Hoover, y estaba ansiosa por ver si el coqueteo que había entre ellos, aún era una posibilidad.

Cuando llegó a la habitación designada, trató de girar la manija y la encontró cerrada. Confundida, miró a su alrededor y vio a Charlie pasando por ahí. "¿En qué habitacion Booth y la Dra. Brennan van a interrogar a Lafferty?" preguntó al agente.

Charlie rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Oh, ya tenemos a Lafferty, la Dra. Brennan fue capaz de hacerle confesar después de enseñarle las pruebas que su equipo obtuvo. Supongo que fueron a terminar el papeleo a la oficina de Booth." Notó la decepción en la cara de Perotta y aguanto las ganas de reírse. La mujer realmente no tenía ni idea.

"Gracias Charlie." Perotta asintió distraída y se dirigió hacía el bullpen*. Una vez ahí, giró y se dirigió a la oficina de Booth. Se detuvo a pocos pasos, notó que la puerta y las cortinas estaban cerradas. No había otros agentes en todo el piso, debido a las altas horas, así que pensó que era raro que quisieran ocultar que hacían papeleo. Trató de halar la manija y la encontró con llave. Frustrada, comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

"Booth, es Peyton, Hacker me pidió que te ayudara con el caso en el que trabajas." Se aseguró de que su cabello aún se veían bien en el vidrio de la puerta y espero a que abrieran. Después de unos momentos, en los que se oyó a alguien arrastrando los pies y susurrando algo, la puerta se abrió y la Dra. Brennan estaba del otro lado.

"Agente Perotta, me disculpo, hacíamos el papeleo, llegamos temprano a la confesión." Se movió para dejar a la mujer pasar. Al entrar a la oficina, Perotta se dio cuenta de que Booth se había quitado su corbata y se desabrochó tres botones de la parte superior de su camisa, exponiendo su piel bronceada y tersa. "_Muy bonito..." _pensó para sus adentros. "_¿Me preguntó si está de humor para celebrar?"_

"Perotta" Booth asintió, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba en un silla enfrente de su escritorio. "Apreciamos tu ofrecimiento para ayudarnos, pero cerramos el caso hace un par de horas. Bones fue capaz de sacarle una confesión al bastardo ese, y él esta ahora tras las rejas. Sólo tenemos que terminar el papeleo y nos vamos de aquí."

"Ah, bueno, entonces felicidades. Siempre me impresionó cuando..." De repente la atención de Perotta se dirigió al área bajo el escritorio de Booth, algo sobresalia del borde junto a los pies de él. "Me refiero, el equipo de la Dra. Brennan es asombroso encontrando evidencias para lograr una condena." Les sonrió, mientras acercaba su pie al objeto para obtener una vista mejor. Su pie se apartó rápidamente de forma automatica cuando se dio cuenta de que eran unas bragas de satin, azul oscuro.

Miró hacía arriba en estado de shock, vio a la Dra. Brennan, quien estaba leyendo su informe, felizmente ignorante de lo que pasaba, Perotta notó que cuando la blusa de Brenann se apartó de su hombro, el tirante de su sostén era de color azul. Un tirante azul oscuro. Del mismo color que las bragas en el suelo. Se levantó repentinamente, comenzó a alejarse de ellos, poniendo la excusa de que tenía planes y felicitandolos de nuevo por la confesión. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio la mirada confundida en sus rostros y quiso reírse de los dos.

Estaba prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo hacía su oficina, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Les había tomado cinco años a esos dos para estar juntos, y ahora parecía que ni siquiera podían controlarse el tiempo suficiente como para salir de la oficina antes de saltar encima del otro. Se sentó en la silla de su propia oficina, Peyton no pudo encontrar en su corazón alguna razón para estar molesta. Era evidente, incluso antes del caso de la convención medieval, que Booth estaba irredemediablemente enamorado de la Dra. Brennan, se alegraba de que al fin se hubiera dado cuenta que hacía a Booth tan sobreprotector con ella. Y tal vez, si esos dos idiotas despistados podían finalmente resolver las cosas, significaba que también había esperanza para ella de encontrar a alguien especial.

Todo pasa eventualmente. ¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bullpen: **Un área de trabajo al aire libre. No sabía como traducirlo.

.

**Mi primera traducción, gracias Natesmama, de verdad me encanto esta historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. **


End file.
